


Vergessen; Verehrt ('Forgotten; Worshipped', translated/übersetzt)

by TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, Curses, Goddesses, Gods, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Most Beautiful Mortal, Muses, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Trickster Gods, Unrequited Crush
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag
Summary: (Übersetzung)Das unterdrückte Schluchzen des einen zieht die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen an. In diesem Falle finden zwei besondere Geschöpfe einander, dank des Weinens des einen. Das schönste Geschöpf, ein Sterblicher, welcher für seine Schönheit verehrt und angebetet wird, und ein vergessener Gott, der von seinesgleichen ausgestoßen wurde. Versprechen werden gemacht, aber Schicksals Webstuhl webt eine Geschichte mit vielen Konflikten, die diese Beiden sich stellen müssen. Ob sie diese überwinden können, und dies zusammen? Nur Zeit hat die Antwort.





	Vergessen; Verehrt ('Forgotten; Worshipped', translated/übersetzt)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgotten; Worshipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249420) by [TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag/pseuds/TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag). 



> Hi, Leute! Ich dachte mir, als so ein kleines Nebenprojekt könnte ich ja meine eigene Fanfiction übersetzen! Vielleicht werde ich dann auch besser in Deutsch (sagte die Deutsche...)... Eh, was weiß ich schon? Gut, Ich hoffe, dass IRGENDWER sich hierfür interessieren wird (oder auch nicht...)
> 
> (auf Deutsch bin ich anscheinend um einiges pessimistischer...)
> 
> Viel Spaß mit der Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels von Forgotten; Worshipped. Keine Ahnung, ob ich das weitermachen werde...

Unterdrücktes schluchzen stach durch die Luft einer stillen Nacht von einem Palast heraus. Ein Mann von unverdorbener, makelloser Schönheit saß alleine in einem Zimmer, welches sein Gefängnis war, auf einem Bett aus dem weichsten Material, alles im Zimmer war bunt und schön. Portraits von diesem Mann hingen überall im Palast, sein Gesicht immer von etwas verdeckt. Es gab keine Spiegel in diesem Palast und jeder Spiegel, der jemals hereingebracht wurde, wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zerstört. Diesem Mann wurde alles gegeben, was er sich jemals wünschte, außer seiner Freiheit, welche er von allem am meisten wünschte. Aber wollten sie ihm seine Freiheit nicht schenken, da sie fürchteten, er würde sie verlassen und sie würden seine feine Schönheit nie mehr zu sehen bekommen. Hunderte Diener waren beauftragt sein Leben angenehmer als das eines Gottes zu machen, eine Aufgabe, die sie wohl meisterten, sehr zum Missfallen des Mannes sowie der Götter, die von ihm hörten. Aller Arten Götter wurden eifersüchtig auf diesen Mann, welcher für seine Schönheit angebetet und vergöttert wurde. Er wurde mehr angebetet als die Götter, was diese nicht erlauben konnten.

Viele Götter, die die fehlende Anbetung ihnen zu Ehren satt waren, versuchten, in den Palast einzudringen, in welchem dieser Mann gefangen gehalten wurde, um ihn umzubringen und so dieses Problem loszuwerden. Aber die Menschen, die die Schönheit dieses Mannes anbeteten, wussten, dass dies den Göttern missfallen würde, weshalb sie beschlossen hatten, einen Zauber auf den Mann und denn Palast zu legen, der dafür sorgte, dass er jeglichem Gott unsichtbar erscheinen würde, der ihm Schaden zurichten wollte, ob die Götter sich verkleideten oder nicht, und der Palast selbst wurde unsichtbar für die Augen der Götter vom Himmel herabschauend.

Dieser Mann, dessen Schönheit Kriege verursachtete und die Götter ihn hassen ließ, er hasste sich dafür. Im Palast war kein einziger Spiegel, weil ein Gott, der in den Palast eindringen würde, sein Gesicht sehen könnte. Aber er sah sich selbst oft in der Spiegelung des Wassers im Teich im Palastgarten. Er starrte das Wasser manchmal für mehrere Stunden am Tag an, sein Gesicht, und er würde sich Fragen, ob er sich schnell genug ertränken könnte dass ihm die Diener nicht mehr helfen konnten. Aber er wagte dies nie. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gott des Todes, da er fürchtete, das dieser Gott ihn ebenfalls dafür hasste, dass seine Schönheit angebetet wurde. Er wusste auch, das kein Gott ihm Gehör schenken würde, sollte er versuchen sich selbst zu verteidigen. Er hoffte, der Gott des Todes würde rational handeln und erkennen, wie sehr er seine eigene Schönheit hasste. Er hasste seine Schönheit mehr, als selbst die Götter es konnten. Doch konnte er sie nicht loswerden. Er durfte keine scharfen Gegenstände halten, nicht alleine essen, trinken, kochen, putzen, nicht einmal lesen durfte er alleine. All das wurde von den Dienern gemacht. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, dass das _seine_ Diener waren. Sie wurden nicht von ihm bezahlt und gehorchten ihm nicht und waren ihm nicht treu. Sie sollten sich nur um ihn kümmern, um alles, und er hatte es mehr als satt.

Ein Tag verstrich nach dem anderen, Nacht nach Nacht wankte voran und langsam, aber sicher, begann er, zu zerfallen, zwischen seinen eigenen Finger, in seinen eigenen Armen, und er zerbrach. Die Diener mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie seine Augen jeglichen Glanz und jegliches Leben verloren. Er war noch immer wunderschön, perfekt, reizend, aber seine Augen waren wie tot. Er war wie tot.

Er saß alleine in seinem Zimmer, sein Gefängnis, auf den weichsten Laken auf seinem Bett und schluchzte und weinte in seine Hände. Er war allein. Hunderte Diener waren draußen, außerhalb seiner verschlossenen Tür, nur um sein Wohlergehen besorgt, aber er war komplett allein. Er wusste, Menschen würden alles tun, um er zu sein. Um für ihre Schönheit angebetet und versorgt zu werden und sich niemals mehr selbst um etwas kümmern zu müssen. Er wusste, Menschen liebten ihn für seine Schönheit, dass sie diese für die Unendlichkeit behalten wollten, aber er hasste es. Er hasste sie. Er war allein. Keiner wagte, mir ihm zu reden. Er hatte keine Macht, trotz seines hohen Ansehens. Er war allein und machtlos. Sicher, er wurde oft von den Adeligen seiner Stadt und anderen besucht, aber sie redeten nie mit ihm und betrachteten ihn eher wie ein äußerst exotisches Tier. Etwas, was sie nie zuvor gesehen hatten und sie waren viel zu ehrfürchtig, um ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen und würden nie zuhören, wenn er versuchte, mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Einige von ihnen dachten sie wären würdig (oder reich) genug um um seine Hand anzuhalten, aber das Volk seiner Stadt würden ihn niemals loslassen, egal, was man ihnen für ihn anbieten würde. Er war der Schatz der Stadt, des Landes, und sie würden lieber sterben, als ihn gehen zu lassen.

Er weinte in seine Hände. Er wollte nichts mehr als seine Schönheit los zu sein, einmal wieder normal leben, wie bevor er entdeckt und seinem zuhause entrissen und in diesen Palast, der extra für ihn errichtet war, gebracht wurde.

Er betete für einen schnellen und frühen Tod, betete und bat die Götter, die er mit den Konsequenzen seiner Schönheit beleidigt hatte, um Vergebung, dass er ihren Ärger verstand und sich selbst den Tod wünschte damit sich die Götter keine Sorgen mehr machen müssten. Er bat und bettelte um Vergebung, aber jeder Gott zu dem er betete und welcher zuhörte rümpfte seine Nase in Ekel und Neid. Wie kann er es wagen ihnen solche Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten und sie dann nach Vergebung fragen! Sie würden ihn alle nur zu gern mit einer Krankheit niederschlagen, wenn sie ihn oder den Palast nur finden könnten.

Es gab aber einen Gott, einen vergessenen Gott, der sich nicht wie die anderen Götter um Anbetung und Verehrung scherte. Die Menschen hatten schon lange aufgehört ihn anzubeten, und er hat sich schon zur Hälfte in das verwandelt, wovon er der Gott und Herrscher war: Wind. Er hatte mit diesem Mann Mitleid, von dem er wusste, dass er seine eigene Schönheit verabscheute. Der Wind war ein toter Gott, und so hatte der Zauber auf dem Mann und dem Palast keinen Effekt, und er konnte den Mann sehen. Seine Schönheit war wahrlich atemberaubend, aber der Gott wurde von dem kalten schluchzen des Mannes abgelenkt. Der Wind stieg durch die Gitter in das Zimmer des Mannes hinein und setzte sich neben ihn während er noch weinte. Der Mann bemerkte die Matratze neben sich sinkend sah alarmiert und erschrocken neben sich, konnte aber, da der Wind ihm unsichtbar war, nichts und niemanden sehen.

"Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst dich nicht vor mir fürchten. Ich bin der Wind. Die Menschen haben mich vergessen, deshalb kann ich von sterblichen Augen nicht wahrgenommen werden. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin hier um dir Trost zu spenden. Ich hab dich weinen gehört, schluchzen gehört, Nacht um Nacht, und es brach mir das Herz, da es keineswegs deine Schuld ist, was das Volk getan hat, nur die Götter können das nicht sehen. Sie wurden von Anbetung und Verehrung geblendet, und ich bewundere das du nicht in die selbe Falle von Hybris gefallen, obwohl du wie ein Gott angebetet und verehrt wirst," sprach er ruhig und sanft und der Mann beruhigte sich und sah ihn, obwohl er den Gott nicht sehen konnte, mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen an, die des Windes altes, kaltes Herz zum schmelzen brachte und seine wie hart gefrorenen Gesichtszüge erweichten.

"Du bist hergekommen, um mir zu helfen? Oh, vielen Dank! Kannst du mir helfen hier zu entkommen? Oh, ich würde alles tun, um es dir zurückzuzahlen, aber bitte hilf mir, zu entkommen!" der Mann flehte den Wind an, aber dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf mit ernster Miene.

"Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mehr für dich tun, als dir etwas Trost zu spenden. Ich bin tot und vergessen, und meine Macht schwindet. Ich könnte keinen Wind rufen, der stark genug wäre, diese verzauberten Wände zu brechen. Ich fürchte ich habe nicht die Macht, dir zu helfen," sagte der vergessene Gott und sah wie der Mann sofort in sich zusammen zu fallen schien und sein Herz mit Enttäuschung zerbrach.

"Oh... Aber... Danke, dass du mich wenigstens nicht so, wie die anderen Götter zu hassen scheinst. Danke für dein Verständnis... Wind? Ähm... Hattest du keinen Namen als du noch angebetet wurdest?" fragte er schüchtern und der Wind lachte herzlich.

"Hahaha! Natürlich hatte ich einen Namen! Aber, oh, wie lange hab ich schon ohne ihn existiert? Die anderen Götter haben vor einer langen Zeit schon aufgehört, mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen! Ich wäre ich Zeit nicht wert, weißt du? Mein Name war und sollte immer noch Alexander sein," grinste er und des Mannes Augen leuchteten erneut, aber auch mit etwas Wut.

"Wie können die Götter glauben, du seist keinen Namen wert! Du bist einer von ihnen! Nur weil die Menschen aufgehört haben, dich anzubeten bist du auf einmal unter ihrer Würde? Das ist komplett inakzeptabel! Hätten sie dir nicht helfen sollen, anstelle von dieser Unwürde?" rief er entrüstet und empört aus, was Alexander noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

"Weißt du, ich dachte dasselbe! Es scheint so, dass es nicht die sterblichen sind, die für ihre Selbstsüchtigkeit bestraft werden sollten, sondern eher die Götter selbst. Doch das ist leider nicht, wie die Welt funktioniert, und ich wurde verstoßen. Aber sag mir doch, wie du heißt, bitte. Ich habe es in diesen Hallen nicht einmal gemurmelt gehört," grinste Alexander und der Mann runzelte die Stirn und blickte zur Seite.

"Ich... Mein Name ist Aaron, aber... Bitte, lass es die Diener nicht erfahren, dass ich es dir erzählt habe. Sie werden verärgert sein und, obwohl sie mir niemals wehtun würden, würden sie mich auf andere Art bestrafen. Mein Name wurde mir verweigert sobald ich einen Fuß in den Palast gesetzt hatte. Sie behaupteten er wäre 'komplett unpassend für jemanden meiner Schönheit'. Sie meinten, sobald sie einen Namen gefunden Haben, dem sie zustimmen, soll ich so genannt werden," sprach er mit einem traurigen und frustrierten Ton in seiner Stimme, was Alexander seiner Stirn runzeln ließ.

"Also wurde dir auch dein Name verweigert. Wir sind wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht gleich. Ich bin für das sterbliche Auge unsichtbar, du für feindliche Götter. Uns beiden wurden unsere Namen verweigert," sein schmunzeln verriet die düsteren Gedanken dahinter.

"Aber wie sind auch Gegenteile. Ich bin sterblich, du ein Gott. Ich werde angebetet, du bist vergessen. Ich bin hier gefangen, während du so frei wie möglich bleibst. Ich kann diesen Ort nicht verlassen, dich könnte hier nichts halten. Wir sind gleich und das komplette Gegenteil voneinander," Aaron lächelte traurig und seufzte, "I denke, es würde Sinn ergeben, wenn wir Trost in einander finden."

"Du bringst mir wohl etwas Trost, das kann ich nicht bestreiten. Ich sehe nicht, wieso ich das sollte," lächelte Alexander und sein Lächeln brachte eins auf Aaron's Lippen.

"Ist es möglich, dass du für mich sichtbar wirst?" fragte Aaron.

"Wenn ich wieder angebetet werde, vielleicht. Vielleicht könnte ich meine alte Form wiedererlangen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher," er zuckte mit den Schulten, aber Aaron wurde von einer plötzlichen Leidenschaft übermannt und lehnte sich zu dem toten Gott vor.

"Sobald ich hier raus bin, werde ich dir in deinem Namen einen Tempel bauen lassen!" rief er mit leidenschaftlicher Entschlossenheit aus, etwas, was Alexander nie in ihm gesehen hat, in den Tagen, in denen er ihn beobachtet hatte, bevor er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihm zu helfen. Alexander war sehr überrascht und erstaunt davon, konnte das amüsierte Lächeln, welches sich auf seine Lippen schlich, nicht unterdrücken, besonders als er Aaron sanft den Kopf tätschelte.

"Wäre das nicht großartig? Aber selbst, wenn du hier niemals rauskommen solltest, ich weiß wenigstens den Gedanken zu schätzen," antwortete er lächelnd und blickte nach draußen. Die Sonne war schon hinter die Berge gezerrt worden und der Mond nahm ihren Platz ein, dein blasseres Licht beleuchtete die Welt unter ihm nur kümmerlich. Alexander kannte die Götter, die diese Arbeit verrichteten und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er diese Götter mehr mochte, als den Rest. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er irgendeinen anderen Gott mochte.

"Ich werde alles in meiner Macht tun, dass du wieder angebetet wirst! Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir meinen Platz im Leben geben, sans Sterblichkeit. Du würdest wieder angebetet werden und müsstest dir nie wieder jegliche Sorgen darum machen!" lamentierte Aaron und Alexander schnaubte ein Lachen heraus.

"Schicksal scheint uns nicht zu mögen, denkst du nicht? Nicht gerade die netteste, die Göttin des Schicksals. Ich mochte sie nie, nicht mal vor meinem Göttertod. Aber, ach, es ist schon ziemlich spät. Leg dich schlafen, lieber Aaron. Deine Augen sind von deinem Tränen rot gebrannt und es bricht mir das Herz dich so erschöpft zu sehen. Leg dich schlafen," behutsam führte er Aaron in eine liegende Position und legte die Decke sanft auf ihn. Aaron lächelte ihn an, zumindest, wo er ihn wahrnahm, und nickte.

"Danke, Alexander. Ich brauchte wirklich deinen Trost. Ich bete, dass dies kein Traum oder eine dumme Illusion, die von meinem Kopf in meiner Einsamkeit erschaffen wurde. Wirst du mich morgen wieder besuchen, damit ich weiß, dass du nicht nur ein prächtiges Produkt meines Kopfes bist?" fragte er mit einem müden Lächeln und Alexander nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln zurück.

"Natürlich. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du glaubst, du seist verrückt geworden," lachte Alexander und Aaron kicherte leise als er seine Auge schloss und noch Alexander's Hand seinen Kopf streicheln spürte, bevor er endlich einschlief und Alexander verschwand, nur um am nächsten Morgen wiederzukommen.

Sie machten dies zu einer Gewohnheit. Der vergessene Gott und der angebetete Sterbliche. Sie wurden gute Freunde, beste Freunde nach nur zwei Jahren. Sie trösteten und hielten einander in den Armen wenn einer sich besonders scheußlich und verzweifelt fühlte. Nur zu den seltensten Zeiten verbrachtet sie Zeit voneinander getrennt. Alexander ging nicht einmal in der Nach und verbrachte die Zeit im selben Bett wie Aaron. Keiner von beiden wurde in solchen Nächten von ihren üblichen Alpträumen geplagt in der Präsenz des anderen und sie fühlten sich sicherer umso näher sie beieinander waren. Jedoch waren beide von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Alexander fühlte diese Schuld, da er Aaron nicht helfen konnte, zu entkommen und Aaron fühlte diese Schuld, weil er für Alexander keinen Tempel bauen lassen konnte und Menschen zu sammeln, die ihn anbeten würden. Sie versicherten einander, dass es in Ordnung war und dass sie immer noch einander hatten, aber die Schuldgefühle verschwanden nie komplett, war aber zumindest nur zu den seltensten Zeiten das einzige, woran sie denken konnten.


End file.
